marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Jasper Sitwell
Jasper Sitwell was a Level 7 S.H.I.E.L.D. operative and member of HYDRACaptain America: The Winter Soldier. Biography Details on Sitwell's early life are unavailable. He joined S.H.I.E.L.D. at an unspecified age, and served with distinction as a field operative (Sitwell's "Patsy" ploy is legendary within S.H.I.E.L.D.), eventually rising to a Level 6 security clearance. Finding Thor in New Mexico While tailing Dr. Bruce Banner after his return to the United States, Agent Jasper Sitwell was reassigned to New Mexico under agent Phil Coulson after the discovery of Mjølnir in the desert.The Avengers Prelude: Fury's Big Week He's among the S.H.I.E.L.D. agents who confiscate Professor Selvig and Jane Foster's research on wormholes. Jasper Sitwell was the head of the laboratory studying the hammer when "Donald Blake" invaded it, attempting to retrieve Mjolnir. When the man is finally apprehended, Sitwell witnesses Coulson's interrogation of him. When another wormhole is opened in the desert, Sitwell, Coulson and other S.H.I.E.L.D. re-visit the desert and witness the arrival of the Destroyer. He asks Coulson if the robot is something of Stark's, but Coulson responds that Stark never tells him anything. Immediately after, The Destroyer starts a massive attack against the agents, and Sitwell is among the survivors.Thor The Consultant Agent Sitwell meets Agent Coulson in a café to discuss a major problem: the World Security Council wants Emil Blonsky freed from custody and integrated in The Avengers Initiative. Sitwell and Coulson both knowing the truth about Abomination, hatch a plan to avoid Blonsky's liberation, and chose to send The Consutant to annoy General Ross, who has Blonsky in custody, to the point that he'll never release the prisoner.Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant War for Earth Jasper Sitwell was transferred to the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier as a computer expert. He is the one who locates Loki in Stuttgart, and during Clint Barton's attack on the ship, Sitwell's abilities come in handy in regaining control of the Helicarrier despite the heavy damages.The Avengers Item 47 .]] Agent Sitwell is partnered with Felix Blake to capture two bank robbers, who have at their disposal the only Chitauri Gun among the 47 retrieved on Earth after the Battle of New York which is still functioning. Beating Blake on time, Sitwell manages to foresee the two's movements and to anticipate them, and reach them in a motel, with the order of collecting the weapon and killing the two. Once at the motel, Sitwell takes the room next to Benny's and Claire's, disturbing them with music at high volume. Benny knocks on his door to ask him to lower the volume, but Sitwell easily subdues him and ties him up. Benny manages to warn Claire, who attacks Sitwell with the alien gun. During the following fight, the gun gets knocked loose and shoots automatically, destroying most of the room, and all of the stolen money. After that, Sitwell ties Benny and Claire and prepares to follow his orders, until he discovers that the gun was working because Benny, who is a scientist, repaired it. .]] Seeing potential in the couple, Sitwell, instead of arresting or killing them, recruits Benny and Claire to S.H.I.E.L.D., much to Blake's disappointment.Item 47 The Hub Soon after, Sitwell was assigned to The Hub, S.H.I.E.L.D.'s primary operational staging and support center under Agent Victoria Hand. He was present during the first briefing for the mission to disable the Overkill Device in South Ossetia. After the mission began, he caught Agent Jemma Simmons attempting to break into The Hub's mainframe and was rendered unconscious by her. Sitwell was taken to the infirmary, and after his recovery, he asked Agent Hand about the extraction of agents Leo Fitz and Grant Ward, as he believed there wasn't going to be one. Hand revealed that she trusted that Coulson would extract his own team.The Hub True allegiance Sitwell met with Coulson, who had requested a meeting with Nick Fury. Sitwell claimed Fury was off the grid and would summon him if he wanted to talk. When Sitwell asked how Coulson's alleged stay in Tahiti went, Coulson merely replied "it sucked.""Yes Men" Shortly afterwards, Sitwell met with Coulson, Victoria Hand, Felix Blake, and John Garrett aboard the Bus. The team decided to split into pairs, each investigating a different individual with potential psychic powers that had been rejected from S.H.I.E.L.D's index, in hopes of locating the Clairvoyant. However, Sitwell was called away on another mission, to escort the Lemurian Star, before he could participate."End of the Beginning" While Sitwell was aboard the Lemurian Star, the ship was hijacked by pirates led by Georges Batroc. Captain America, Black Widow, and Brock Rumlow led a team to retake the ship. Unbeknownst to Steve Rogers and Natasha Romanoff, Sitwell was on the ship to guard sensitive information about Project Insight. Fury, suspicious about the possible infiltration of S.H.I.E.L.D., had hired Batroc's terrorists to raid the ship so he could send his trusted agent Romanoff to retrieve the information about Project Insight. Fury was subsequently attacked and supposedly killed by the Winter Soldier. Afterwards, Rogers refused to hand over the information about Project Insight and was branded a fugitive by Alexander Pierce. Sitwell commanded an operation to try and capture Rogers, but was unsuccessful. Later, he met with Senator Stern, and they exchanged a secret phrase: "Hail HYDRA." Rogers and Romanoff had figured out that Sitwell was guarding the Project Insight information on the Lemurian Star and enlisted Sam Wilson to help interrogate him. Wilson lured Sitwell to a rooftop where Rogers and Romanoff questioned him. Romanoff kicked him off the roof, and Wilson used his "Falcon" wings to grab Sitwell and return him to the roof. Frightened by the experience, Sitwell exposed everything he knew about Project Insight. He explained that the three helicarriers were going to kill millions of potential threats to HYDRA's rule, such as Bruce Banner or Stephen Strange. Sitwell feared that his life was in danger for exposing this information. Rogers, Romanoff, and Wilson brought Sitwell with them to the Triskelion, intending to use his biometric data to access the helicarriers and shut down Project Insight. However, while they were driving along the freeway, the Winter Soldier attacked. He grabbed Sitwell and threw him out the window into oncoming traffic. He is presumed dead. Relationships *HYDRA **Alexander Pierce - Ally **Brock Rumlow - Ally **Jack Rollins - Ally **Winter Soldier - Ally *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Nick Fury - Enemy **Maria Hill - Enemy **Clint Barton - Enemy **Natasha Romanoff - Enemy **Phil Coulson - Enemy **Coulson's Team ***Grant Ward - Unknown ***Melinda May - Unknown ***Leo Fitz - Unknown ***Jemma Simmons - Unknown ***Skye - Enemy **Victoria Hand - Unknown **Felix Blake - Unknown **John Garrett - Unknown **Antoine Triplett - Unknown **Claire Wise - Unknown **Benjamin Pollack - Unknown *Avengers **Captain America - Enemy **Iron Man - Enemy **Thor - Enemy **Hulk - Enemy *Destroyer - Enemy *Loki - Enemy *Chitauri - Enemy Appearances ** (mentioned) ** ** *Captain America: The Winter Soldier }} References External links * * Category:Thor (film) Characters Category:The Avengers Characters Category:Captain America: The Winter Soldier Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: The Consultant Characters Category:Marvel One-Shot: Item 47 Characters Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Bald Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:S.H.I.E.L.D. Category:Level 7 Category:HYDRA Category:Deceased Characters Category:Villains